Harlem
Biography Harlem returned in Two Twin-Tailed Terrors along the Valley Windworks, hoping to catch a Water-Type Pokemon. He encountered Yazmyne who was surprised to see him in Sinnoh and after so many years. Harlem confirmed that his parents approved of him traveling and he wanted to compete in Sinnoh in his first tourney as a Coordinator. Harlem and Yazmyne soon found two Buizel training against each other. They battled the two Buizel and lost. In a rematch Buizel battled Harlem's Darmanitan again and lost after taking a hit from a massive Superpower. Harlem then captured Buizel. After Buizel was captured, Harlem hoped to strengthen their bond by having Buizel enter the battle rounds of the Floaroma Contest. Between Galactic's Valley Windworks and Recount, Harlem helps Yazmyne when she is caught in a confrontation against Team Galactic. Harlem in the Floaroma Contest in The Sparks of Fire and Water!. He appealed well with Darmanitan who advanced him to the battle rounds. With Buizel Harlem advanced to the finals to face Jillian and her Chimchar. The two put on a great performance, which concluded in an electrifying collision between Aqua Tail and Fire Spin. Despite the type advantage, Buizel lost the match on points. He was saddened by his defeat, but Harlem believed he was superb for making it to the finals of his first Contest. In Picturesque!, it is revealed that Harlem won the Veilstone City Contest to earn his second Sinnoh Ribbon with Darmanitan and Buizel. He made a physical appearance in The Sister Breeder! enjoying Veilstone City before moving onto his next Contest. He encountered Yazmyne and joined in on her training for her Veilstone Gym Battle. In Ananother Galactic Attack, Harlem joined Yazmyne in a battle against Team Galactic when they attacked Veilstone City. Following Yazmyne's victory at the Veilstone Gym, Harlem continued to travel with Yazmyne between A Psychic Show! and Hidden Hippos! to Lake Valor for the Wallace Cup. During their travels together, Harlem revealed he caught a Feebas from Mt. Coronet. They arrived at Lake Valor in Reigning Champion, where Harlem reencountered Nick, who was revealed to be hosting the Wallace Cup in lieu of Wallace himself. Harlem competed in the Wallace Cup in Perform, All Heroes Alike with Yazmyne, Jillian, Cody, and Shaina. Harlem appealed with Buizel, whose aqua performance advanced him to the battle rounds. Harlem cleared the Top 16 and quarterfinals with Mime Jr. and Darmanitan. Harlem battled Shaina in the semifinals in Explosive Tactics to a T! pitting his Feebas against Shaina's Vespiquen. In a hard fought, equal battle on both sides, Shaina and Vespiquen had the most points when time expired, eliminating Harlem from the Wallace Cup. During the Sinnoh Grand Festival, Harlem chose to compete with Floatzel and Milotic for the Double Performance. Harlem's Pokemon executed an enhanced and improved variation of his water performance from the Wallace Cup, which the judges noticed, and Harlem advanced to the battle rounds. Harlem advanced to the semifinals in...where he faces Jillian for a spot in the final. Harlem chose Darmanitan and a Gengar against Jillian's Glaceon and Pachirisu, ultimately losing the match by points thus eliminating Harlem from the Grand Festival. Personality and Characteristics Pokemon Related Articles Category:Pokémon coordinators Category:Sinnoh Grand Festival